


Stizzito nobile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Lucius Malfoy.
Series: H.P.S.P. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy  
> Prompt: non che impazzissi all'idea di avere quel sacco di pulci per casa, intendiamoci.  
> Però il pensiero che potesse arrivare alla sera stanca, con il mal di schiena, le mani screpolate e la fatica e il malumore nello sguardo mi faceva sentire male.  
> Per questo ho preso Dobby.  
> Perché il sorriso di Narcissa è lo spettacolo più bello del mondo.

Smile

“Libero, capisci? Il mio elfo domestico adesso è libero per colpa di Potter” si lamentò Lucius. Si appoggiò la fronte pallida contro la punta delle dita della mano e sospirò. Il figlio finì di piegare l’origami di carta a forma di cigno e alzò il capo.

“Non dirmi che ti dispiace davvero” disse. Il padre alzò la testa e lo osservò.

“Non fraintendermi. Non è che impazzissi all’idea di avere quel sacco di pulci per casa, intendiamoci …” spiegò. Draco contraccambiò lo sguardo del genitore.

“ Però?” chiese.

“Però il pensiero che la mia dolce Cissy potesse arrivare alla sera stanca …” rispose il genitore e la voce gli tremò. Draco abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la sua creatura battere le ali.

“ … con il mal di schiena, le mani screpolate e la fatica e il malumore nello sguardo …”. Aggiunse Lucius, si appoggiò una mano al petto all’altezza del cuore raddrizzando la schiena.

“ … mi faceva sentire male”. Concluse. Draco sorrise e guardò il cigno spiccare il volo nella stanza.

“Basterà prendere un nuovo elfo domestico” ribatté. Il genitore schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non capisci il concetto” si lamentò Lucius. Alzò la bacchetta e fece apparire una bolla semitrasparente intorno all'origami, il figlio sorrise.

“Hai il sorriso di tua madre. E’ per questo che ho preso Dobby. Perché il sorriso di Narcissa è lo spettacolo più bello del mondo” spiegò.


	2. Quidditch

Quidditch

“Non so se sia stata una buona idea regalare quella scopa a Draco. Mi sono così preoccupata quando ha ammesso che si era fatto male sul capo” sussurrò Narcissa. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò un po’ di champagne. Il marito le scostò i lunghi capelli biondo platino e le baciò il collo.

“Nostro figlio ha la tua forza, vedrai che se la sa cavare” le sussurrò. Le mise la mano sull’addome e risalì, fino a sfiorarle la pelle del braccio con le dita.

_Lucius sbatté con forza il bastone sul pavimento e guardò il figlio trasalire._

_“Draco, quante volte ti ho detto di non giocare con la fluffa in casa?” domandò. Il bambino si piegò, prese la sfera verde scura decorata con una serie di stelle argentate e se la strinse al petto. Piegò il capo e sporse il labbro inferiore._

_“Perdonatemi padre” sussurrò. Il genitore avanzò a passo cadenzato tenendo lo sguardo abbassato e la schiena ritta._

_“Perché non giochi in giardino o in solaio?” chiese. Draco strofinò il piede per terra e piegò la schiena._

_“In giardino ci sono i folletti e in soffitta i pipistrelli” biascicò. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e alzò lo sguardo. Suo padre s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sollevò il mento con il manico argentato._

_“E se andiamo insieme nel parco?” domandò. Draco sorrise e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono di riflessi metallici._

_“Sarebbe un onore padre” annunciò. Lucius abbassò il bastone e sorrise a sua volta._

_“Prendi il mantello, allora. Ti farò vedere che grande cercatore ero da giovane” rispose. Draco indietreggiò annuendo vigorosamente un paio di volte._

Narcissa gli baciò la guancia e Lucius sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Ammettilo, ti sei preoccupato più tu di me, anche se non vuoi dirmelo” sussurrò la moglie. Lucius la baciò a sua volta e sentì il sapore dello champagne.

“Mi conosci troppo bene, mia amata” sussurrò.


	3. Il covo delle serpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Lucius Malfoy;Narcissa (Black)Malfoy  
> Prompt: La prima volta che la vidi la scambiai per un quadro, talmente era bella.  
> La seconda volta che la vidi, mi sorrise e io la scambiai per la donna della mia vita.  
> Fu una magnifica sorpresa constatare quanto avessi, come sempre, ragione.

Il covo delle serpi

“I capricci del nostro signore non dovrebbero spaventarti visto che hai giornalmente a che fare con quelli di tua moglie” disse acido Piton. Chiuse il libro, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò il testo sul ginocchio. Lucius accentuò il sorriso, piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare il lungo codino e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Al contrario, Narcissa è una compagna valida degna di un uomo di classe come me” rispose. Appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona di seta e vi sprofondò.

Piton uscì la bacchetta e fece levitare il libro fino al suo posto nella libreria. Si voltò e fece sollevare una bottiglia di vino, la stappò e verso il liquido rosso in un bicchiere di vetro cesellato.

“Mi ricordo che la sua voce stridula risuonava per tutto il nostro ritrovo” ribatté Severus. Lucius aumentò la stretta sul manico del bastone nero e lo appoggiò a terra.

“Io ho diversi ricordi. La prima volta che la vidi la scambiai per un quadro, talmente era bella” spiegò. Le narici di Piton si dilatarono e alzò lo sguardo osservando il soffitto.

-Bella e vuota, la sua oca- pensò.

“La seconda volta che la vidi, mi sorrise ed io la scambiai per la donna della mia vita”. Proseguì nella spiegazione Malfoy. Si sporse e afferrò il bicchiere intento a levitare verso di lui.

-E lei per un conto in banca che potesse accrescere già il proprio- si disse Piton, riempiendo un altro bicchiere.

“Fu una magnifica sorpresa costatare quanto avessi, come sempre, ragione”. Concluse Lucius. Piton sorrise.

“Certamente” sussurrò. Alzò il calice e aumentò il sorriso.

“Brindiamo a quest’unione”. Aggiunse.

-Così quando sarai abbastanza ubriaco, mi passerai informazioni importanti per l’ordine- pensò.


	4. Amore Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy  
> Prompt: porcellana cinese, girasole

Amore Malfoy

  
  
Narcissa si passò il trucco verde scuro sugli occhi. Sentì una mano fredda sulla spalla e sentì qualcuno scostarle i capelli. Si girò e sorrise, guardando il viso del marito. Lucius le accarezzò la guancia, si piegò e appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle rosso fuoco della moglie. La donna gli sbottonò la camicia, passò le dita affusolate delle piccole mani pallide sul suo petto.   
“Draco mi ha detto che hai scacciato la sarta, oggi” disse l’uomo. Accarezzò le spalle della moglie e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Narcissa sorrise e si alzò in piedi, la gonna argentea le scivolò sulle gambe nivee.   
“Mi aveva confezionato un vestito orribile! Uno scialbo abito color girasole che mi faceva sembrare la pelle come quella di un morto” spiegò. Lucius le passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi leggermente più scuri dei propri.   
“Se ci fossi stato io, l’avrei cruciata. E’ il più grave dei peccati offendere la tua pelle di ceramica cinese, mia sposa” mormorò con voce suadente.


	5. Father and son

Father and son 

Draco si sedette sull’erba, allungò una mano e accarezzò la testa del pavone. Questo aprì la ruota bianca, fece due volte dei versi striduli e sporse il collo lungo. Il ragazzino abbracciò l’animale e chiuse gli occhi, le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi erano gonfie. La bestia gli ticchettò sulla spalla con il becco. Lucius avanzò verso il figlio, sentì delle fitte al cuore osservando i tagli sulla guancia destra e sulla fronte del ragazzino. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Vieni dentro, sta per arrivare tua zia” sussurrò con voce rauca. Il più giovane Malfoy lasciò andare il pavone e si voltò, alzando la testa verso il genitore.

“Padre” biascicò e sentì la gola pizzicare. Lucius lo abbracciò e chinò il capo, i capelli sporchi e arruffati gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Mi dispiace per tutto questo. Non volevo che mi seguissi nel baratro, perdonami” lo supplicò. Draco strinse con forza gli occhi e si appoggiò al petto del genitore. L'animale richiuse la coda, tirò indietro la testa, si voltò e si allontanò raspando il terreno con le unghie. Lucius guardò il viso del figlio, le fitte al petto si fecero più forti.

-Il mio bambino, com'è cambiato, come si è fatto coraggioso- pensò.

_ “Narcissa sei consapevole che a questa tarda ora desidererei riposare?” domandò Lucius. Osservò le ciocche bianche sui capelli biondo platino della moglie illuminate dalla luce che proveniva dalla bacchetta levitante, chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla spalliera color amaranto del letto. Si sentì il fragore di un tuono fuori dalla finestra che coprì il ticchettare della poggia sul vetro. Allungò le gambe sotto le coltri nere strofinando contro il lenzuolo che copriva il materasso. _

_ “Resisti ancora un po’, caro. Nostro figlio vuole sapere come finisce la storia” rispose la donna. Lucius si leccò le labbra ed espirò dalle narici del naso aquilino. _

_ “Non ti dilungare troppo” borbottò. Draco sorrise guardando il libro tra le mani della madre, lo afferrò a sua volta con le dita paffutelle e si appoggiò al petto della donna. Narcissa sorrise guardando il bambino e si voltò verso il foglio. _

_ “Riguardo al terzo fratello, la morte lo cercò per molti anni, ma non fu mai in grado di trovarlo. Solo quando ebbe raggiunto una veneranda età, il fratello minore si tolse il mantello dell’invisibilità e lo donò a suo figlio. Poi salutò la morte come una vecchi amica e andò lieto con lei, congedandosi da questa vita da pari a pari”. Finì di raccontare. Draco sporse il labbro inferiore e corrugò la fronte. _

_ “Io non lo capisco. E’ stupido che vuole morire?” domandò. Lucius aprì un occhio, mugolò e lo richiuse. _

_ “Suvvia Draco, più garbato” lo rimproverò. Il bambino arrossì e la madre gli baciò la testa. _

_ “Arriva un momento in cui tutti dobbiamo congedarci da questo mondo, piccolo mio” spiegò. Draco sbuffò e chinò il capo. _

“Sì, madre” borbottò.  
  
Lucius sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, scuotendo il capo.

“Sei entrato tra i Mangiamorte perché pensavi fosse il meglio per mia madre, per degli ideali che sono stati traditi da un pazzo” bisbigliò Draco. Lucius prese in braccio il figlio tenendolo contro di sé.

“E gli sarei rimasto fedele, se non avesse commesso l’errore di farvi soffrire” sibilò.

-Ora spero solo che venga ucciso alla svelta, anche se forse prima i miei sensi di colpa avranno la meglio sulla mia sanità mentale- pensò.


End file.
